


Splashes of Coloured Bliss

by redfletcher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfletcher/pseuds/redfletcher
Summary: Sometimes life is dull, and some people prefer it that way - the alternative is too risky. But, if you look close enough, you'll find there are people who notice you. And a night of excitement with an intriguing companion has made Millicent question whether she's willing to abandon the risk-free but lonely life in order to have a taste of what she's always yearned.





	Splashes of Coloured Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> For Honor. <3

Her senses were subdued following the exhilarating night out with the other girl. However, if Millicent shut her eyes tightly, concentrating, a queer feeling would overtake her, providing vividness to the memories.

She still couldn’t believe it. The girl had never been one to break the rules, determined to keep her parents pacified.

Lily was... new. Lily was _kind_. The other girl had either not noticed Millicent’s appearance, or hadn’t been bothered. Upon this thought, Millicent instinctively attempted to curl more into herself, to take up less space and appear smaller.

Leaning into the armchair, her eyes closing, she dreamed.


End file.
